


Profane

by saltandlimes



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Inappropriate Use of the Force, Lightsabers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, in asses, in hux's ass, or more specifically, that is really what you need to know for this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7605748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandlimes/pseuds/saltandlimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux has a fantasy, Ren owes a favor, and lightsabers are used in ways they were never intended to be used.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Profane

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno guys. This just sprang fully formed into my head this afternoon. It just happened, ok.

“Hux? I have an idea.” Hux groans. Trust Ren to pick the worst possible time to want to have a conversation. He's got his legs wrapped around Ren's waist, one hand threaded through Ren's hair. And Ren is plastered to his front, breath loud in Hux's ear as he fucks him, slow and sure. And Hux just wants to feel Ren's cock slide deeper, wants Ren to fuck him so hard that he screams. But Ren slows instead, sits up and pulls Hux up too, setting him in his lap, cock still buried.

“You gave me something I wanted the other day. I want to return the favor.” Hux huffs out a laugh – something _Ren_ wanted? Well, he reasons, it had been Ren's fantasy. If said fantasy happened to involve sucking Hux's dick in the middle of a meeting, Ren nestled between his thighs under the conference table, who is Hux to complain?

If he'd been dreaming of it ever since, of how he'd clutched Ren's head to him, bitten his tongue as he'd come, shivering a little in his chair, well, that was only right. If he'd let Ren fuck him on the conference table afterward, frantic hands flying over Hux's uniform, Ren almost desperate with need, well that was only just. Ren shifts underneath him, rocks his hips a little and Hux grunts. 

“I know what you want, you know. I've seen it.” His hands are clamped over Hux's ass, and he's mouthing at the corner of Hux's jaw between words. And it doesn't feel good, it doesn't. Hux moans, can't quite seem to get out words. There's too much of Ren's dick in him, after all, too much filling him up. What comes out is a strangled noise, welling up out of a neck stretched long as he throws back his head. Ren squeezes his ass in response, lifts him up a little on his cock. 

“I'd do it for you, Hux. I'd take all that power, take something sacred and hold you down and fuck you with it. You deserve it. I'll have to open you up for it, get you ready so that I can slide it into you all the way to the cross-guard, so that you can take it all in that tight ass of yours.” And suddenly Hux knows exactly what Ren is talking about. And his cock jumps as he thinks guiltily of nights curled on his bed, fingers buried in his ass, pretending Ren was there, was sliding his saber slowly in, filling Hux up with metal and ash and power. 

“You like that, don't you? Is it the danger you like, my pretty General?” Hux manages to shake his head as Ren starts to fuck him a little harder, lifting him by his ass with those incredible arms. “No? What then? The fact that I'd fuck you the weapon of the Jedi, the Sith? That you'd have that ancient, holy blade stuffed up inside you?” And Hux can't help it. Ren's got a hand wrapped around his dick and he arches his back, comes against his own chest, painting his stomach with slick as Ren groans low. And he resettles Hux on his dick, one, two strokes, and then he's coming too, filling Hux up. 

They settle themselves onto the pillows, Hux pulling one of Ren's huge arms around him, pillowing his head on Ren's chest. And it's only when he's about to drift off, eyes heavy, that Ren speaks again.

“So... you gonna let me do it?”

“Yes, Ren. Yes, I am.”

***

And that, of course, is why Hux finds himself spread out on the bed a week later, two of Ren's thick fingers pressing inside him, slick and fat. He has the day off, and he's certain at this point that he's going to need it. Because Ren is going slow, so slow, stretching and teasing as he opens Hux up. 

“Gonna need it. You know, I fuck you so much you'd think this was easier. You'd think I could just slide in whenever I wanted, pull you off the bridge and fuck you over a console somewhere. But it's better this way, better that I can take you apart like this. Gonna fill you up so good, Hux.” And on and on, dripping filth as he twists and pushes and spreads Hux apart. 

Hux moans a little in response, tries to fuck backward on to Ren's fingers. He wants more, needs more. He wants to be ready, wants to feel the stretch as Ren slides the hilt of the saber into him slowly. 

“Get on with it, Ren.” And there's a third finger in him now, spreading apart. And he wishes that Ren would touch him, would stroke his dick with one of those huge hands, would twist his fingers over the head. 

“Don't be impatient, Hux. I'm gonna fuck you with it. I promise. Gonna fuck you and just watch, look on as you fall to pieces.” And Hux would deny it, but he's shaking already, need so think in his throat he can taste it. 

***

Hux trembles in front of him, shakes around the four fingers Kylo's worked into his ass. And he's so hot around Kylo that for a moment Kylo wants nothing more than to shove down his leggings, pull out his cock and fuck Hux into the mattress until he screams. 

But he has better things planned. So instead, he slides his fingers out, smooths his hand over Hux's ass. 

“You're gonna need to stay still for this Hux. And you know what? I don't think you're gonna do it on your own. I'm gonna hold you down, gonna keep you here where I can fuck you as long as I want.” He steps backward from the bed. Hux is on his knees, ass in the air, face buried in the pillows. With a wave of his hand, he's held there, Force encircling and binding him into place. 

“Ren?” He sounds blown already, but there's a note of something, concern maybe. 

“Shhh. Don't worry, Hux. I'll take care of you.” And Kylo can feel him relax into the Force-bonds, lend his weight to them. 

The saber is heavy in his hand as he unclips it from his belt. And he's tearing open a condom, stretching and pulling it over the grip, the exposed wires and edges. Slicking up the length with more lube than he ever uses on his dick. But this is hard, unyielding, and he wants to be able to fuck Hux tomorrow. 

Hux twitches when Kylo strokes a hand over his ass, but he can't move away, held in place by the Force as he is. And Kylo can't help but slip his fingers inside Hux once more, feel how open he is. 

“Gonna put it in you now, Hux. Deep breath in, then let it out.” And as Hux exhales, Kylo fits just the beginning of the grip inside. Hux whines a little, tries to push backward, but can't with the Force wrapping him tight. Kylo smiles. And the saber slips inside slow, inexorable, Hux whimpering as it goes deep, deep. 

And then it's seated in him, all the way up to the cross-guard. Hux moans, panting a little. And Kylo knows what he wants now, slaps a palm over Hux's pretty ass. Then he's moving away, going to sit in the chair in the corner. 

“Ren?” Hux can turn his face, glances over at Kylo in puzzlement. Kylo waves a hand. And slow, so slow, Hux's face changes to astonishment, eyes starting to screw up in pleasure. Because the saber has slid out a little, pulled from Hux's body by Ren's will and the force of the universe flowing through him. 

“Do you like this, Hux? Do you like how it feels to be held in place, tied up while I fuck you with a weapon?” Kylo licks his lips, suddenly dry. “Do you feel like a pretty little slut for me? Because that's what you are. You're just my little fucktoy, held on my bed for me to watch.” Hux gasps as the saber drives back into him. And Kylo's own cock aches in his leggings. He slides a hand over his chest to rest it lightly on his dick before he keeps talking. 

“You look so pretty like this, Hux. What do you think, does the First Order really need a General?” He can see Hux try to snarl at him, feel his anger in the Force, but Kylo speeds up the saber and all he can do is whine. “I could just keep you here, plug you up when I'm done with you. Could keep you open for my cock, for the saber. Cause you don't even need a dick in you, just want to be fucked so bad that you'll take anything.” Hux is shaking hard now. And Kylo can tell that the only reason he's still on his knees is the Force, holding him in place, binding him. So he lowers Hux to the bed, lets him down so that he can rut his aching cock against the sheets. 

“Look at you, Hux, humping the bed.” And Kylo has to slip a hand inside his leggings now, palm is own dick as he watches Hux turn into a sweating mess. “Gonna keep it fucking you, see you come, spill all over the sheets. Rut against them.” Kylo's balls feel heavy, his cock so hard. On the bed, Hux is making unintelligible little noises, moaning, panting as he shivers around the rhythmic slow slide of the saber inside him. He's gorgeous, flushed, fingers twisted in the sheets so hard that his knuckles are white. And he's not going to last much longer, is starting to sob in between little hitches of his hips.

“You know, Hux. That saber is an old design. Older than the Empire, ages and ages of power and history driving into you, and you're such a slut that you can't even appreciate that. Only want it because it's mine. Only want it because of what it's done. All that power and history, and you have it fucking you.” Hux finally manages to say something, a long moan of Kylo's name, hiccuping sobs surrounding it. And then, then his hips slam forward into the bed, his back arches. And he's coming around Kylo's saber, crying, a mess. 

It's too much. 

It takes Kylo three steps before he's at the side of the bed, leggins shoved to his knees. And he's stroking his cock fast, furious. And then he's coming, painting Hux's back with long white stripes, covering him. And Kylo sits down with a thump on the bed, worn and blown and his knees so weak he can't stand. 

Hux whimpers as Kylo slides careful fingers over his ass, starts to ease the saber out of his body. His body doesn't want to let it go, and Kylo goes slow, so slow. 

“Shhh.” He strokes Hux's back as he slips the final inch of the hilt out of the grip of Hux's body. “You did so well, Hux. You're so beautiful, so perfect.” He rubs a gentle hand over Hux's ass, strokes down his leg as he sets the saber on the floor, tearing the condom off in the process. And then he's pulling off his cowl, striping himself, struggling to pull off clothing without taking a hand off Hux. 

When he's finally free, he lays down next to him, cradles Hux in his arms. Hux's face is tear streaked, blotchy. He's sweated out the pomade in his hair, and Kylo smooths it away form his face. The smell of clean salt and come fills Kylo's nose as he presses a kiss to Hux's forehead. 

“You're so good for me Hux. Incredible. Lovely. Perfect. I've got you, gonna hold you. Thank you, darling, pretty. Thank you.” Hux burrows a little deeper into Kylo's arms and Kylo smiles where his mouth is still pressed against Hux's face. He wraps his arms a little tighter, pulls Hux a little closer. Because Hux deserves this, deserves Ren's touch, the world, the galaxy, deserves everything.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr [saltandlimes](http://saltandlimes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
